PAAP
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: She came here to start over, she wanted to do what she loved without the pain. And meeting similar people on the way, a similar albino, might just help her through it. OOC :l Rated T for subject of Abuse :'0
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is IZZY!

Enjoy!

Don't own Soul Eater or...well just use your common sense on what I own and do not own :p

* * *

I Maka Albarn am heading to the P.A.A.P Preforming Arts Abuse Program, people who have been abused or forced to do harm to our bodies in preforming arts are sent here, to where we can still dance, act, sing, make music, whatever they do this is a safe place to do it.

I was forced to puke and starve myself, and the stress caused me to cut. I wasn't only abused by my dance teacher my director and father too.

In other words they took everything I like about the arts away, and I plan to find it again.

a tall man with stitches all over his clothes and body, and Sid a zombie escort me around.

"This is the courtyard and to the left is the ballet division up there is the theatre division and that over there is the music division. Last those to building are the girl and boy dorms." Stein says pointing around.

"You will be in the theatre and dance division." Sid says.

People stare at me and I look down, this was so overwhelming.

"Stein?" A tall, thin, raven haired girl says.'

"Yes Tsubaki?" He says.

"Is this Maka?" She asks and my head shoots up.

"Yes, Maka this is your room mate Tsubaki, she is the in dance division." Sid says and she gives me the most friendly smile ever.

"Oh we will be great friends!" She says and I can't help but smile, what a nice person. I give her a hug out of nowhere and she hugs back.

"Yeah." I say and we break apart.

"Maka we have to go, Tsubaki will lead you." Stein says and Sid and him walk off.

"Man you have a lot of stuff." Tsubaki says, I have a suitcase, carry on, 2 boxes, and a giant dance bag.

"I guess!" I say.

"BlackStar, Soul, Kid!" Tsubaki yells and out of the blue 3 boys appear in front of us.

"AH!" I yell jumping back scared at the sudden appearance.

"Dammit Soul you scared another one!" A blue haired boy yells to a strange white haired, thin, crimson eyed boy.

"No, its not like that! You just appeared all of a sudden!" I say all flustered.

"Good." Soul says flashing a sharp toothy grin, I blush.

"Oh this is BlackStar, Kid, and Soul." Tsubaki says, BlackStar has blue hair, Kid has three stripes on his head and Soul has white hair.

"Hey." I say timidly.

"How did you get here?" Soul asks.

"Um." I stutter.

"Soul I don't think she is ready for that yet, just help us with these boxes and suitcase." Tsubaki directs and BlackStar and Soul grabs a box whereas Kid takes my suitcase.

"Man what is in here!?" Soul says.

"That one is pointe shoes, the one BlackStar has is any script I have owned, and Kid has my suitcase with just clothes, and I have other dance shoes and dance bag." I say.

"Ah Dance and Theatre eh? I am music, theatre, and dance." Soul says.

"I am dance." BlackStar says.

"I am theatre and dance." Kid says.

"I am music and dance." Tsubaki says.

"Patty and Liz are both theatre and dance." Kid says.

"Cool, do I start classes tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah tonight we will get your schedule." Tsubaki says. Then we head to the dorm.

I change into leggings, boots, a sweater with a turtleneck under it. I had scars everywhere and I am not fond of showing them.

"Maka, why dress so heavily?" Tsubaki asks.

"Scars." I reply quietly.

"Well every time a new comer comes we all meet in Studio A and you show us a partner dance and 2 solos." She says.

"Okay well I guess I am changing again!" I shrug smiling, grabbing some clothes quickly and heading back to the bathroom.

I got changed into pink french seam dance tights and yellow dance shorts over that. I also threw on black harem pants and a yellow sports bra with a loose tank top that says says Pandemonium in yellow. After throwing my hair in a messy bun and slipping on boots I head back out.

I throw my yellow superas in my dance bag and make sure I have my ipod before leaving with Tsubaki.

"Lets pick up your schedule on the way!" Tsubaki says and we race to the front office.

"Schedule for Maka Albarn please." Tsubaki says and the front desk lady shuffles around before handing me a slip of paper.

We headed to the dance division room making idle chatter about dance.

She opened large doors and I walked into a room full of people staring at me as I walk through, setting my bag in the corner.

"Guys, this is Maka!" Tsubaki says and they clap giving me a warm welcome.

"Okay who do I partner with?" I whisper to Tsubaki and she smirks.

"Soul!" She calls and the albino from earlier appears and walk up to us.

I quickly switch into pointe shoes and slip off my tank top and harem pants.

"The Arabian dance from the nutcracker." I say and he nods.

I take his hand and he lifts me onto one of his shoulders, the music starts and I slip off of him and start to dance, people watch in awe.

It is an easy dance, I have preformed it so many times I don't think I can get it wrong.

When it finishes everyone is silent, and I take a step back being prepared for the yelling and abuse but it never comes, they erupt into cheers and I smile.

I am so happy I start crying, Tsubaki and Soul hug me.

"Why are you crying?" Soul asks.

"I have never been so happy to hear clapping and not the sound of yelling." I whisper and he hugs me tighter.

"Okay solo time!" Tsubaki says in a sing song voice.

I slip my pants and tank top on and then throw my superas on.

I plug my ipod into the speakers and put on Thrift Shop(1), I smirk at them and get down.

I break dance, hip hop thrust, turn, jump, flip, and drop. Everyone is smiling and enjoying themselves.

Now time to send everyone to the emo corner(2) because next I was telling them my story, through a language everyone of them knows. Dance.

Pulling on foot undeez I set my ipod to Concrete Angel.

I dance to what my heart tells me too, I am free, no more hurt, pain, sadness. I don't think I have danced that well in my life.

One More Night came on and Tsubaki started to dance to it, I joined in too and soon everyone was dancing.

"Ahh! Maka guess what!" Tsubaki says dancing up to me.

"BlackStar said that he would walk me back to the dorm!" She says.

"Ah so you have a crush on him, or so you imply?" I say lifting an eyebrow.

"Sorta." She says gushing.

"Only sorta, my dear girl!" I say.

"Hey maybe you could walk with Soul, today was the first time I think I have ever seen him hug someone!" She replies and I look away, I didn't quite believe in love.

"What did i upset you." She says now much more concerned.

"Um I believe in love for everyone but me." I say.

"Oh, well I am going to go now, toodles!" She says before heading off and joining BlackStar, I sigh.

Soon there is people leaving and only Soul and I remain.

"Want me to walk you back?" Soul asks, man people here were polite.

"O-okay." I say a bit timid, last time a guy asked to do that I almost got raped.

"Why are you like a million miles away from me, I would't call this walking home." Soul says.

"Sorry, last time I was asked to be walked home, it didn't go so well." I mutter.

"Ah, well there is none of that here." Soul says and he comes next to me.

"Okay so lets play 10 questions?" Soul says breaking the silence.

"Okay." I reply.

"Favorite musical theatre song?" He asks.

I point to my shirt,

"From 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee." I say smiling.

"My oh my-!" He sings.

"That words so moronic." We sing together.

"I could cry- I want words that lame!" I sing.

"Simplify I feel supersonic!" He sings.

"That is why- I despise this game!" I sing and we laugh.

"Okay um favorite food?" He asks.

"Um man this is hard don't eat much, oh! frozen yogurt!" I say.

"Favorite Dance Mom?" He asks.

"Kristy."

"Jill." He says and I laugh.

"Style of Dance?"

"Pointe or hip-hop." I reply.

"Ah quite versatile, no?" He says.

We kept on going on till Soul had his last question,

"Tell me, in words. Your story." He says closing his eyes.

"Ah, Well I was put into theatre when I was 4, when they saw I could dance I was in dance 8+ hours a weeks and theatre 9+ hours. I was fed less, controlled more. I never had friends, I left school early but I never thought anything of it! Once I didn't get a lead in the school play and my dad was mad he hit me but I kept my mouth shut. When he saw the show he was horrified they were terrible. Once it ended he yanked me out of the school, once he got home he beat me telling me that I could have easily been the lead. By then I was 10 and they were starving me and telling me to puke. I was on en pointe and I was so pressured I started to cut and that continued until about now..." I trail off.

"Wow." He breathes.

"Tell me your story." I say.

"Sorry, I am not comfortable with that yet." He says.

"Oh, I am sorry." I say looking away.

"Hey, hey its okay!" He says.

By the end of the night we developed a handshake and weird names for each other, though it was really time to sleep.

"I have to go." I say yawning.

"Okay." He says as we reach my dorm.

"I had fun." I say smiling.

"Me too, besties?" He asks.

"Sure!" I say and we preform our handshake once more before I enter my dorm.

I walked into my bathroom and my shoulder felt really light, Oh my SHINIGAMI Soul still has my dance bag!

I don't even bother taking off my clothes I just fall into bed and let sleep consume me.

* * *

I feel someone shake me and I wake up,

"Oh hey Tsubaki!" I say.

"You were back awful late?!" She says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I was walking back with Soul and we started to talk." I say.

"About what?!" She says almost secretive.

"About stuff, we actually are really good friends now!" I say.

"Friends!? Soul Eater is almost friends with no own, let alone talk to anyone!" She says.

"Well he is nice. But he forgot to give my dance bag so I am going to have to change really fast when we get to dance!" I say.

I change into baggy sweats and a "I can't I have DANCE!" cropped tee and vans to finish it off.

After putting my hair up in a neat bun we headed out the door.

I saw Soul outside the dressing rooms and I ran up to him,

"Octopus head!" I yell and he notices me and breaks out into a smile.  
"Twig!" He says and I jump into his arms.

"I can't believe I forgot my bag!" I say and he laughs handing it to me.

"Yeah, well go get changed!" He says pushing me away and I head into the dressing rooms.

"So you guys are really just friends." Tsubaki says when I walk in.

"Yeah, a girl can have a best guyfriend, JEEZ!" I pout.

"Right." She says.

I change into a pair of pink tights and turtle neck black leotard with an open back. I also have a practice tutu under my arm as I head out in my pointe shoes.

"Stretch please." I think her name was Marie, said.

I take a place next to Soul once he motions me over and I do the splits.

After that I take my leg placing it on the bar and I do the oversplits.

Soul copies me and I give him a weird look, he mirrors my actions.

"Haha!" I laugh.

"Yeah!" He laughs and the teachers shushes us.

We cover our mouths to keep from laughing.

"Okay class lets start with bar work!" The teacher says clapping to get our attention.

I groan getting up and I get in first to start tendus.

We did, tendus, plies, developpes, and rond de jambe en l`airs.

After that we moved onto across the floor, doing various exercises.

When it came to partnering we worked on lifts, and doing moves while holding someone.

"Maka you will jump into his arms with your arms out and he will lift you up as high as he can and walk in a circle, hold your arms out in front of you the whole time." The teachers says.

"Ultimate test of trust, if we can do this, then I give you my total trust!" I say.

I do a sash`e and leap into his arms going in plank position, he walks in a circle and lowers me down.

"We did it!?" I yell hugging him, he hugs back.

"Goodybye class!" The teacher calls and I get ready for my acro private before hip hop.

"Soul, I will see you in hip hop bye!" I say running into the dressing rooms.

I take off my tights, leotard and change into shorts and a crop top.

I slip on acro shoes and head back out the door, bidding my goodbye to Tsubaki.

* * *

That night I sat on my couch watching a rerun of Dance Moms waiting for the new episode to come on when Soul texted me.

"What would be your ideal dish of frozen yogurt be?!" I mutter under my breath.

I reply with, "Chocolate, birthday batter, with whip cream, strawberries, and recces pb cups."

He doesn't text back(3) and I am puzzled.

The door knocks right before the new Dance Moms comes on and I open it to reveal Soul with 2 cups of frozen yogurt.

"Soul!" I say.

"Thought we could watch some Dance Moms together with Fro yo!" He says.

"How did you get this!" I say taking a bite of the frozen treat.

"There is a little parlor here!" He says and I can't help but smile.

We start to watch and I got a ding from my phone and noticed someone commented on my instagram.

"Oh Soul lets take a pic for instagram!" I propose.

"Sure!" He says.

I pull up instagram and we make serious faces and I let Soul edit it.

description: Watching Dance Moms with new bestie!

Not even 5 minutes later I receive a comment from Patty, Liz and Tsubaki.

Liz= Watching that w/ Patty and Kid!

Tsubaki= Record that for me, I have a private lesson!

Patty= What a cute couple, my giraffe can do your wedding photography!

Me= Whoa! Patty we aren't dating!

"Soul look!" I say showing him the comments.

"Ha!" He smirks and I blush.

Patty then texts me, "Bet you wish you were. If you know what I mean."

I reply with, "In your dreams!"

The show ends and I am so happy, the episode was great, def spicy!

"We should do this next week, but I will pay for the fro yo!" I say.

"Yeah, it will be our thing, hey Kid is having a party this weekend you should come!"

"Okay, well bye!" I say and close the door.

Suddenly I felt the urge to puke what I had eaten, I was so used to it and they would never know. I wanted to cry.

I go to the toilet and plunge my fingers down my throat puking, I puke twice and feeling satisfied but disappointed I head to the couch to chill.

The door bursts open 2 minutes later and Stein comes in.

"Maka, you know what you did!" He says.

"What?!" I say.

"You made yourself puke!" He says and I look away.

"It was just the stuff I ate, I ate too much and my stomach didn't settle well!" I lie tearing up.

"I have heard that one before, you are staying under close watch in the infirmary tonight!" He says.

I quickly write Tsubaki a note and grab my phone before leaving with Stein.

I texted Soul once I got settled into a boring white bed, in a boring white room.

"I am in the infirmary for getting caught puking!? :l~Twig"

"Ah I remember when that happened to me, it happens to many of us, and since your new it is going to be your first of many! -Octopus"

"Urgh! It is so boring here :( ~Twig"

"I know, back then I stayed there and didn't have any friends! -Octopus"

"Wow, you no friends!? How, I would expect to you to have some you are so nice! ~Twig"

"Well back then I was in denial, I was mean, and know one came near me. Until you came, I don't know I had started to make friends with the gang but I knew that whoever came here next, I was going to start over with. -Octopus"

"Wow. gtg bye!~Twig"

"Goodnight. -Octopus"

* * *

In the morning I was discharged from the infirmary but couldn't participate in any dance classes today, so I decided to find somewhere quiet to chill.

Taking my dance bag just in case I headed out the door to look for Soul before classes started.

"Soul!" I call when I spot him in the courtyard.

"Ah Maka, sleep well?" He asks.

"No." I reply bluntly.

"Aw poor you!" He says sarcastically.

"Yeah I can't participate in any classes today." I breathe hanging my head.

"Ooh but when I was leaving this morning I bought these!" I exclaim pulling out to friendship anklets, one that says best, and one that says friends.

I hold them out and he takes the best one and I have the friends one, after slipping it on my ankle Soul realizes what he has to do with it and slips it on his.

"You know why I grabbed the best one?" He asks.

"Why?" I say.

"Cuz I am the BEST!" He says pointing to himself.

"Haha so funny." I reply in monotone.

"Well I have to go, bye!" He says trotting off.

I head out towards the back of the buildings and find a small forest, I come to a clearing and my eyes go wide at the beautiful sight in front of me.

There was a small pond and flowers grew around it and, the grass was fresh and green.

I set my ipod on shuffle and danced to whatever came to mind.

* * *

That is the end of this chapter! Sorry it isn't that descriptive it kinda just came out like word vomit.

(1) I wonder how the song had just became popular, I have been listening to it since it came out :l

(2) SoulXMaka99 had said that to me once, so yeah check him or her out (I think her, sorry :p)

(3) My friends often get mad cuz I am a really slow texter, lol.

hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples!

Don't own SE

Enjoy!

Izzy :D (FYI classes are, well for Maka are Dance on week and Theatre the next week)

* * *

The day was relatively boring and I longed to be in classes. I was relieved when it was lunch because I could sit with the gang, we were planning on eating outside today.

"Hey, Maka!" Tsubaki greets as the group walks up to us.

"Hey guys!" I say running up to them.

"Lets get lunch, I am starved!" BlackStar says and I trot up next to Soul.

"Liz I like your nails!" I say and her face brightens.

"Really!?" She replies.

"Yeah, they are cute!" I say smiling.

"Thank!" She says.

"Soul, how do you think Stein knew I puked last night?" I ask and the group looks at me.

"More than likely he was working on your files and he has this strange sense, and if he is doing something that involves you he can sense what you are doing with that little screw on his head." Soul replies shrugging.

"Oh, thanks." I say.

"Ha I remember Liz was in the infirmary for like a week!" Patty says giggling and Liz stomps her foot.

"Patty!" She shrieks.

"Sorry." Patty says.

We walk into the cafeteria and my eyes go wide when I see all the food, I begin to feel overwhelmed and my knees go weak, I quickly grab on to Soul's arm and look away.

I feel him look at me and he pulls me up a bit.

"Overwhelming?" He asks and I nod, I want to puke looking at it.

A woman covered in bandages comes up to us.

"Maka, since it is your first meal, I am required to chose it for you, and you are required to eat it all." She says and I almost pass out, I feel Soul's arms wrap around me.

I watch the woman in disgust as she gets a sub sandwich, apple juice, chips, the only good thing was the pomegranate and strawberries.

I walk with Soul back to our table and I feel glares from the other girls there.

"Why are the glaring at me!" I whisper to Soul.

"They are jealous." He says.

"Of what!" I ask.

"Well I am a bit of a heartthrob you are new and already friends with me, they have been here for a year and they have never talked to me!" He says and I burst out laughing!

I eat the pomegranate and strawberries first and sip my juice. I am done with my juice and I haven't even touched my sandwich or chips.

"Hello Nygus!" Tsubaki greets to the same woman as earlier.

"Maka you will stay here till you finish that!" She says.

"But I feel sick!" I say.

"And I don't care now eat!" She commands and I take a bite of my sandwich.

I feel it come up right as it goes down and I rush to a trash can and throw up, the world starts to go black and I feel people shouting my name before I the ground comes in contact with my head and I completely pass out.

2 HOURS LATER

I wake up and it is late afternoon, and I find myself in the boring white room I was in last night.

I groan as a few frustrated tears run down my face.

I look over and there are two cards addressed Maka on it, I reach over and pick them up.

The first one is from Tsubaki and it says get well soon and the second one is from Soul, it says, "To see the rainbow you must let the storm pass first. We will get through this together~Soul a.k.a Octopus" I smile and hold the card to my chest.

I fall asleep with a grin plastered to my face and the card in my hand.

"Maka, Maka!" Some one says shaking me as I wake up.

"Stop it child! She has tubes, shoo!" I recognized Nygus's voice scolding...Soul?

"Uh.." I groan, my head hurt like hell.

"How you feelin child?" Nygus asks.

"My head hurts, and I feel dizzy enough to puke!" I say.

"You must of had a concussion, no more puking though! If you are good you can get out tomorrow, now rest!" She says shuffling out of the room.

"Man you can't go 24 hours without being in here, huh?" Soul says and I roll my eyes.

"I liked your card, thanks." I say smiling.

"Oh one more thing!" He says reaching down and pulling up a giant stuffed bear that says, "Best Friends!" On it.

"Aww Soul thanks, you didn't have to!" I say.

"Yeah but you got the anklets, so I got you a bear." He says holding it out.

I reach for it and grab it.

"Well I better go, bye!" He says.

"Night!" I say before snuggling with the bear. The bear was giant and took up most of the bed but I finally managed to get to sleep.

* * *

I got back to my dorm and I pulled my laptop open and I heard my phone ding and I pull it open to see that BlackStar had texted me.

"Dude check out P.A. . " (Not a real website)

"Okay." I texted back and typed the URL into my computer.

Sure enough it came up and on the front page this was the headline.

_New girl Maka Albarn creates scene to get attention of Soul Eater, campus heartthrob!_

_Ever since she came here, her and Soul have been close and this pic shows that she is forcing herself to puke but she plays it as if she was sick, how could one bite of a sandwich make a girl puke, I doubt it!_

The pic showed Maka with two fingers in her mouth bending over the trash!

"Dude you believe it?" I text Star.

"Yeah everyone but like Tsubaki, I don't know what is wrong with her they have proof!"He texts back.

"IKR!" I say infuriated at Maka.

* * *

I got out of the infirmary feeling fine, the medicine they have works like magic.

I got changed into my turtle neck leotard with lace sleeve and neckline, with pink tights and my hair in a neat bun.

I walk into the dressing rooms and I feel all eyes on me, I put my pointe shoes on next Tsubaki and grab my table top tutu before heading into the classroom.

I sit next to Soul but he gets up and walks away sitting next to a girl named Kim, I think she owns the campus gossip blog.

Everyone stared at my every move till the teacher Marie comes in.

"Everyone partner up!" She calls.

" since Kim's partner got discharged I am going to be her partner." Soul calls out and my eyes got wide as I was in the middle of pulling my tutu on.

"Okay Soul, well Maka today you can prepare for us a solo while everyone else prepares a duet!" She says clapping her hands signaling us to get to work.

I worked on a Coppelia variation while everyone worked on their duets, I sigh they seemed to be having fun.

I finished Coppelia with 2 minutes to spare so I went to get a drink of water in the dressing room.

Kim was there.

"Oh and Maka if you think you and Soul will be partners again, I think not, he said he would be my permanent partner." She snaps and I cringe, weren't people here supposed to be nice?!

I changed my tutu to a long one instead of the table top.

Everyone performed very well and before I knew it, it was my turn.

I was walking up when Kim stuck her foot out and I tumbled a bit, quickly regaining myself I walked to the middle of the room. (Coppelia is a comedic ballet)

It was hard to keep the smile on my face as I danced after what happened in the dressing room, but I danced watch?v=OrsCaS0z5oU.

"Very good Maka, class dismissed!" Marie says once I finished.

"Good job Maka!" Tsubaki tells me and I smile at her.

"Would you mind to tell me why everyone has been staring at me?" I ask her.

"Check out the homepage of the campus gossip blog." She says and I nod packing my stuff up for lunch.

Today I had a chicken patty with corn, peas, and milk. Lets say it didn't go well.

LUNCH VVVV

I got my lunch and sat alone since Soul's table kinda shunned me, and everything was going fine until I had about half of my chicken patty.

I began to feel light headed and I took a sip of my milk hoping it would go away but it didn't, then it came the puke. I ran to the trashcan and barfed my lunch up, but then I saw that after that I puked blood up as well, I felt someone behind me.

"Fake." I hear Soul spit and I turn around with the little strength I have wiping the blood from my mouth and he goes wide eyed.

I reach down and with one swift yank, I yank my anklet off and I throw it at him before puking up more blood. (ew)

I hear Tsubaki yell my name before I see light engulf me.

_Where am I? Wait is that my mom! "Mom?" I ask._

_"Maka!"_

_"What am I doing here!? Where am I?" I ask._

_"Between Life and Death, Maka you mustn't die, you must choose to live. Climb the worlds largest mountains, and conquer what hurts you." _

_"Why can't I just die!" I yell._

_"Because you have to love, you have to sing, and you have to dance honey." My mom says grabbing my hand, a tear falls down her cheek."_

_"Yes Mom!" I say and darkness takes me away. _

I bolt upward and find myself in a room all to familiar, the infirmary.

"Lay back down!" Nygus hisses and I lay back down, I hurt all over!

"I am here way to much!" I groan.

"Certainly, child. Now tell me how often did you eat?" She asks.

"Um a meal once or twice a week and then whenever I felt like passing out I had two blocks of cheese." I say.

"How long did this go on for?" She says.

"About 2 years, and meals only consisted of a sandwich or a salad and milk." I reply.

"2 YEARS!? My dear and you survived!" She says waving her hands in the air.

"I question that sometimes myself, my trick was feeling like I needed to pass out a lot." I say.

"Well your digestive system clearly can't take the foods you eat, and you could have easily been killed back there, so we will give you smaller portions of food or more fruits and vegetables, if you don't mind." Nygus says.

"No I don't, I really love fruits and vegetables!" I say.

"You also will be tubed at night for half and hour, got it!" She says waggling a finger at me.

"Yes." I say.

"Now I will let you back to your dorm and Tsubaki will keep a close eye on you." She says and she wheels a wheelchair in.

"Can I change first?" I ask.

"Sure." She says handing me a pair of maroon harem pants that were tight from the knees down, a pair of white dance shorts, a maroon sports bra, and a white baggy tank top that says, "Dance!" on it. She helps me up and I change with a thingy holding me up because we didn't know how well my legs were doing right now.

I finish changing and I say,

"Can I just use a walker not a wheelchair?"

"Sure child." Nygus says going around the back pulling up a walker.

We were walking back when Tsubaki joined us,

"Hello Maka!" She chirps.

"Hi Tsubaki!" I say smiling, it was nice to have her here.

"Tsubaki you better keep and eye on her, with the medicine she has her legs should be working fine tomorrow but no classes, got me?" Nygus says eyeing Tsubaki.

"Got it!" She says and she walks me the rest of the way to our dorm.

In our dorm I went to the bathroom and I heard Tsubaki talking on the phone with someone.

She hangs up and looks at me all excited.

"What?" I ask.

"Nygus said that I could take you for frozen yogurt!" She says and I smile.

"Okay, honestly I am a bit hungry." I say.

I put my high tops on and Tsubaki unfolded my walker.

We headed out the door when we spotted BlackStar, Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Hey guys, we are going to get some fro yo, want to come!" Tsubaki calls.

"Sure!" They call.

We walk up to them and we pass around hugs.

"Sorry Maka." BlackStar says.

"What?" I ask.

"For believing what that blog said." He replies.

"Oh I never saw that." I say.

"Good you don't want to, now lets go." He says and we get walking.

Within five minutes we arrive and we act like nothing ever happened between us, I walk in and then it comes crashing down.

I see Soul with his arm around Kim and I hear him say,

"Now lets go watch Dance Moms, it can be our thing." I almost burst into tears, and Liz pats my back.

I look at BlackStar and Kid and their eyes look like fire, their fists clenched, Tsubaki drags BlackStar over to where we get our frozen yogurt.

I got chocolate, with chocolate chips, recces peanut butter cups, whip cream, and chocolate drizzle.

"Dang Maka you really load that stuff on!" BlackStar says and I glare at him.

"Okay jeez." He says.

"Sorry BlackStar, I just thought that Soul and I would be best friends! But no that bitch went around starting shit." I say hanging my head.

"Ahh its okay, I know what you feel like, I haven't had time to hang with Soul in a while too!" He says patting my back.

We walk outside and sit down near the fountain and eat in peace, talking and having a good time.

"Lets sing something!" Liz declares.

"Yeah!" I say.

"I don't sing." BlackStar says.

"Oh come on BlackStar, please!" Tsubaki pleads.

"Fine." He huffs.

We split up the the song "We Dance from Once on This Island."

[Liz]  
Asaka, grow me a garden

[Kid]  
Please Agwe, don't flood my garden

[Tsubaki and Maka]  
Erzulie, who will my love be?

[ALL]  
Papa Ge don't come around me.

[Patty (spoken)]  
Ah, such powerful, such temperamental gods  
rule our island.

[ASAKA, Maka]  
Asaka, Mother of the Earth.

[AGWE, Kid]  
Agwe, God of Water.

[ERZULIE, Tsubaki]  
Erzulie, beautiful Goddess of Love.

[PAPA GE, BlackStar]  
And Papa Ge, sly Demon of Death.

[WOMEN]  
Asaka, grow me a garden

[MEN]  
Please Agwe, don't flood my garden

[WOMEN]  
Erzulie, who will my love be?

[ALL]  
Papa Ge don't come around me  
Please Agwe don't flood my garden  
Asaka grow me a garden...

[WOMEN]  
We dance  
[MEN]  
We dance

[ALL]  
To the music of the gods  
The music of the breezes through  
The green plaintain  
The murmur of the river and  
The roar of rain  
And if the Gods decide to  
Send a hurricane

[Maka]  
We dance...

[Kid]  
We dance

[ALL]  
To their everchanging moods

[Maka (ASAKA)]  
We know the gods are happy  
When the green things grow

[Kid (AGWE)]  
They're angry when the river  
Starts to overflow

[ALL]  
And since we never know  
Which way the winds will blow...

[ALL]  
We dance to the earth  
We dance to the water  
The Gods awake and we take no chance  
Our hearts hear the song  
Our feet move along  
And to the music of the Gods  
We dance!

[ANDREA (Liz) (spoken)]  
On the other side of the island, safe behind  
high walls and iron gates, the grands hommes  
dance to a different tune.

[ALL]  
La la la la la la la

[DANIEL (BlackStar)]  
The drink champagne. Entertain tourists at  
their fine hotels. And tell their servants,  
"Polish up the Mercedes!"

[ALL]  
La la la la la la la

[MAN]  
Two different worlds  
Never meant to meet.

[MAN]  
The peasants labor

[WOMAN]  
The grands hommes... eat!

[ANDREA AND DANIEL (Liz and BlackStar)]  
How fine  
Our clothes are!  
[ALL OTHERS]  
We dance  
[ANDREA AND DANIEL]  
How fast  
We drive!  
[ALL OTHERS]  
We dance  
[ANDREA AND DANIEL]  
We dance at parties...

[ALL]  
While we are dancing  
Just to stay alive...

[WOMEN]  
We dance  
[MEN]  
We dance

[ALL]  
What else is there to do?

[MAN]  
But plant the seed  
And pull the weed  
And chop the cane

[TWO WOMEN (Patty and Maka)]  
And bear the child  
And bear the load  
And bear the pain

[THREE WOMEN, TWO MEN (Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, BlackStar)]  
ANd as the rich go racing  
To their own refrain

[ALL]  
We dance to the earth  
We dance to the water  
The Gods awake and we take no chance  
Our hearts hear the song  
Our feet move along  
And to the music of the Gods  
We dance to the earth  
We dance to the water  
The Gods awake and we take  
No chance...

[PAPA GE (BlackStar)]  
Two different  
worlds.  
Never meant  
to meet.  
But if the gods move  
our feet...

[ALL]  
We dance! We dance! We dance!

[Kid (spoken)]  
Once on this island, there was a terrible  
storm!

[MAN]  
Many huts washed away! Many peasants  
drowned by Agwe's angry waters!

[WOMAN]  
But one small girl  
caught his attention.

[LITTLE TI MOUNE (Patty)]  
Aaaahh!

[Kid(Agwe)]  
And she was spared. An orphan, plucked  
from the flood by Agwe.

[Maka (Asaka)]  
Sheltered in a tree by Asaka.  
[Tsubaki(Erzulie)]  
And sent on a journey by the gods. A journey  
that would test the strength of love...

[BlackStar (Papa Ge)]  
Against the power of death...

[MAN, WOMAN (Erzulie, Papa Ge)]  
On this island of two different worlds!

[ALL]  
The story of Ti Moune!

"Man that would have been easier if we had Soul." Kid says.

"BlackStar I didn't know you could sing!" Tsubaki says tackling him in a hug.

"Well..." He trails off, then we hear the curfew bell.

"Ugh!" I groan, Tsubaki helps me up walking me to my walker.

"Feel better Maka, Bye Tsubaki!" They yell and we walk our separate ways.

I see Soul walking back from dropping Kim off and I look away, he bumps into me when we pass and I fall on my butt.

"Soul!" Tsubaki barks.

"What?" He asks.

"You just knocked Maka down and her legs haven't regained there strength yet!" She says.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Soul says in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh so help me god Soul!" Tsubaki says.

"Tsubaki, he isn't worth it." I say staggering up, when I notice something, Soul has my anklet on his ankle.

I open the door to our dorm and Tsubaki is fuming.

"Tsubaki calm down!" I say kicking my shoes off.

"But..." She begins.

"No buts!" I say.

"Your right, well I am heading to bed." She says going to her room.

"Night!" I yell and I head to my room.

* * *

Mwhahahahaha SPICE  
Hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Dearies!

Don't Own SE...seriously I think you know that by now -_-

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

I woke up with a smile on my face, I didn't need Soul to be my friend, I wasn't sore anymore and even though I couldn't go to dance today, I could still watch, or do bar, or stretch or something?!

I got changed into normal ballet attire and pulled my bag over my shoulder before heading with Tsubaki to breakfast.

We met with the gang in the cafeteria and Nygus held out a plate to me it had, strawberries, grapes, whole grain toast, eggs, and a protein shake.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

We all sat down and began to talk and laugh.

"Okay so for youth group once I remember that we went to the mall and all the youth group helpers and pasters dressed up differently and we held pictures of what they really looked like, and we had to go up to people and ask them if that was who they were!" Tsubaki laughs.

"That would be fun!" I say.

"Yo Albarn, keep the food down today!" Kim says when passing our table, she laughs like it is the funniest thing in the world.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I got up and looked her in the eye.

"You know what Kim? I done with your shit, call me what you want, say what you want, it won't hurt me. I came here so that I could live again and you are no help to that, I bet the only reason you have friends are so that you don't put them in your stupid blog! So you know what GO AHEAD!" I say before sitting back down. Kim stomps her foot before getting up and storming out, once she is gone everyone starts to clap.

I smile, and the gang gets up and we have a group hug.

Though there is something missing, Soul.

We finish eating and as I leave the cafe I feel someone drag me off. I look to see Soul.

"Wow Maka, why did you have to embarrass Kim like that!" He snaps and I flinch taken off guard.

"I was done, Soul, done with her shit." I say fighting tears.

"Yeah, well you're just like all those other fan girls crazy to become friends with me, what you did to get attention was low Maka." He says.

"What!" I yelp.

He shoves his phone in my face and I read the blog post, about me.

"Soul I wouldn't do that! You men are all the same, you believe lies and only care about yourself! What about me Soul, what about me, I thought we were friends!? You said we would overcome my problems together, now look at you. I heard what you said in the fro yo shop and I almost lost it Soul! Damn you!" I yell, now sobbing. I grab a pair of pointe shoes and hurled them at him before storming off to class. I stomped into the dressing room and sat next to Tsubaki as I laced my dead pointe shoes since I threw my good ones at Soul.

"Why are you putting on dead pointe shoes?" Tsubaki says.

"I threw my good pair at Soul, after he yelled at me." I say.

"Aw that bastard! Well I hope you hit him right in the eye!" She says.

"I sure hope so."

We headed into the studio and started to stretch with the gang.

"Ha look, Kim isn't in class!" BlackStar laughs.

"Yeah." I breathe.

"Why are you sad?" BlackStar asks.

"Soul yelled at me for embarrassing Kim and I yelled at him before throwing my good pointe shoes at him." I say.

"Good for you girl!" Liz says patting my back.

"Okay class, lets get on our normal routine, Maka please sit out and stretch." Marie says and I move into a corner of the classroom.

5 minutes later Soul comes in with a bruise, not on his eye sadly but on his forehead.

"Oh good Soul you are here we are about to do partnering, though Maka you aren't supposed to dance we can make an exception since Kim isn't here!" Marie says and I groan getting up.

We were working on lifts and Marie had her back turned, I felt Soul purposely drop me on my back.

"Ow!" I yell.

"Oh no Soul, you accidently dropped her, be more careful!" Marie scolds.

"Accidently drop her? accidently, HE DID IT ON PURPOSE, SOUL YOU BASTARD, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!" Tsubaki screams and BlackStar picks me up off the floor.

Smack!, Tsubaki smacks Soul.

"Tsubaki, BlackStar, Maka, and anyone else on their side get out now!" Marie yells.

Liz, Patty, Kid, Jackie, Harvard, Ox, Hiro, and Kilik follow us out.

BlackStar sets me on the bench before exiting the girls locker room.

Tsubaki just breaks down into sobs, she cries and screams and is a total mess.

We head out of the locker room, still in pointe shoes and everything and sit in the hall together.

Tsubaki is sobbing into BlackStar's arms, and that makes Liz cry, who makes me cry. All the girls are crying except Patty she is mass producing an army of giraffes around us.

Soul comes out.

We all stare at him except Tsubaki who refuses to look at him.

His hands are behind his back and reveals a pair, my pair of pointe shoes.

I stand up and face him before taking them from his hands.

Everyone gets up and starts to walk away from him.

"You know Marie said for everyone to get out if they were on your side, I am out aren't I? Maka I am so sorry!" His eyes water, but I don't know who to trust.

"Soul, I don't know, I want to forgive you, but it will take some time." I sigh, looking down.

He walks towards me and lifts my chin,

"I would wait a million years." And with that he walks away, leaving me a teary mess.

I un-lace my pointe shoes and put them in my bag before heading out of the dance division.

I unlocked my dorm door and walked to my comfy and inviting bed.

I crawl in and let sleep consume me.

* * *

Oh the FLUFF! So sorry it is short :p got to go grocery shopping, ugh *I hate being a grown-up* nah more like I hate having a car, cuz I ain't 18 no but I am turning 17 on the 15th! (Well Elise and me)

Hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

Don't Own Soul Eater!

Enjoy

Izzy!

* * *

Kid, Patty, Liz, and I walked to theatre since Dance week was over.

We walked into the large auditorium and put our bags in the little walk way to the backstage hallway that was separated from section A by just a railing (they have low swats, middle seats, wing seats, and a balcony.)

We then sat on the stage stretching, or warming up our voices.

Soul soon walks in.

"Okay everyone lets get this started!" A very fem male voice says. I look over and see our director Mr.F clad in skinny jeans, a plaid shirt and a scarf, with a starbucks coffee and a "Man Purse".

We started with a warm up called Waka Waka, which I knew very well so I went up and led it because Mr.F broke a nail on accident. (1)

I swayed my hips at the chorus and the group mirrored me, lift left arm and hop on one foot in a small circle, then repeat with other foot.

We finished up and sat in front of Mr.F in a pear shape, circles are overrated.

"Okay peoples! I will assign you a partner and you will create an improv(2) scene based upon a card in this little box!" He exclaims holding up a small bedazzled box.

"Oh yes! Liz and Kid, Patty and Jackie, Harvard and Becky, Hiro and Shelly, Maka and Soul!" He exclaims and I almost face plant into the stage.

I think back to what Tsubaki said this morning,

_I don't want you talking to him just yet!_

I walked over to the box and Mr.F handed me a small slip of paper, it read...

Romance! 2 lovers that can't be together.

"Oh great!" I mummer sarcastically.

We are assigned to go to practice room number #13, the one that always locks from the outside and it is soundproof so no one can here our calls, and on top of that no cell service.

Soul is already there when I walk in and Kid shoots him a glare before walking to his room with Liz.

"Why are we practicing if we have improv!?" I ask.

"Um maybe to find the basic foundation?" Soul replies.

"We already have the foundation!" I say holding up the slip of paper.

"Oh, well then lets just sit here and talk, less work for me!" He says sitting on a chair and propping his feet on another one. Yep he was still the same old lazy Soul that I know so well!

Man was it warm in there! I roll jeans up, take off my socks and I look at them. Ugly, scared, beaten, bruised, neglected legs. Long scars run up and down it and I look at the cuts on the backs of my ankles, papa made those. My bunion bones were huge and blistered. I can't stand the heat but I roll my jeans down and put my socks back on.

"Why?" Soul asks.

"Why what?" I reply.

"Why don't you show your scars? We all have them. It reminds us that we have to get back to the top, those people put us down because we were above them. All in truth we are." He crouches next to me on the floor and I start to sob in his arms. He is right I have always had tights or long pants to cover my scars.

In a few minutes I wipe my tears and Kid knocks on the door.

"Time to go!" He says opening it for us. Soul stands up and offers me his hand, I take it and we walk hand in hand to the stage.

* * *

Ah I feel so mean that the chapter is short but I have had block for all my stories, and my life hasn't been the greatest so I wanted to let you know what is going on!

(1) Waka Waka is a theatre warm up that I actually do, it is a lot of fun!

(2) Improv= Improvisation, mean that you make it up as you go.

Hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles!

Izzy


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people of the Earth!

My 2-shot will hopefully be finished after this!

Do NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

Improv was fine, Soul only kissed me on the forehead, nothing too crazy. I still blushed like a tomato, Liz was on the floor laughing.

We finally got our "out" day and all decided to head to the mall.

"Ooh lets bring a camera and video tape us being retards!" Patty says.

"Whatever Patty, go get the camera then will you?" Liz says patting her younger sisters head.

"Okay!" She yells before darting off.

"Well I have to change, I am way to sweaty." I say and Tsubaki comes back with me to our room.

We both look at our dressers and we realize that we don't have any jean shorts and I am wearing my only pair of jeans.

"Well looks like it is dance shorts huh?" I ask.

"Yeah, you know you are a dancer when you have more dance clothes than regular clothes huh?" Tsubaki says and I laugh.

I change into white harem pants instead with a blue logo on the left thigh and a sky blue Abercrombie shirt.

Tsubaki goes matching with me but black harem pants with a pink logo and a pink abercrombie shirt.

We slip on matching socks and then pour under amour sandals.

We head back out with our purses on our shoulders and then go to the parking lot.

"Yo Maka you are coming with me!" Soul says and Tsubaki nudges me.

I look up and she nods in approval so I walk over to Soul.

"Where is your car?" I ask.

"This is it." He says pointing to an orange motorcycle.

"Oh no...no...no! What do I hold onto!?" I say.

"Me." He says and he picks me up slinging me around his back and getting on the bike.

I clutch tightly onto his torso and he speeds off making me scream.

We arrived to the mall and we managed to only hit one curb.

"Man I need to ride this more, I am rusty!" Soul says scratching the back off his head.

"Rusty is right, were you trying to kill me!" I say, throwing my hands in the air.

"No, psh!" He says.

"Haha. Now lets get going, I can here Patty calling us from a mile away." I say starting to walk away.

"True dat!" Soul says jogging up next to me.

When we approached the group they were all doing fouttes while Patty video taped so Soul and I wiggled our way in and started to do them as well.

Kid was the first one out because he thought Liz had her leg to low then he made Liz stop and then BlackStar stopped because of the comotion and accidently bumped into Soul.

Only Tsubaki and I were left and I smiled turning faster.

I started to slip a bit but I regained myself, then I fell out of the turn and Tsubaki won.

"Good game Tsubaki!" I say.

"You too Maka!" She says with her sweet smile.

We walked around for awhile when we found ourselves in the food court because of the boys.

I sat next to Tsubaki and Soul, Soul was on the end, then me, Tsubaki, BlackStar, Patty, Liz, and Kid.

I had a four piece chicken nugget, and a small drink. Then a group of giggling whores sauntered up to us.

One of them latched onto Soul arms while the 3 other ones surrounded Kid and BlackStar.

Patty, Liz, Tsubaki got up and headed to the side, they didn't like this stuff. I wanted see what the bitches would try to pull.

"Well aren't you cute!" A girl says to Soul.

Soul tries to shove her off but doesn't succeed.

"Oh don't go! Ditch that anorexic bitch and come with me!" She says, I fume with anger.

"Um no." Soul says.

"Why would you go for someone as ugly as her?! She is obviously trying to kill herself!" She says.

"She is the most beautiful girl I have met, and no she isn't anorexic she is a dancer, I am too." He says.

"Ooh hip hop?" She asks.

"Ballet, Jazz, Tap, Lyrical, Musical Theatre, and Hip hop." He says.

"Well where do you go to school, I don't see you much!?" She says tapping is nose. I really wanted to punch her.

"P.A.A.P, don't know what it is look it up!" He says untangling himself from her and putting his arm around my waist, kissing my head. I blush.

We walk off and realize that it didn't take long for BlackStar and Kid to fight the others whores off. Patty gets the camera out and we find a pretty empty walk way.

Liz and I run and do a triple front handspring. We see the whores again and they just scowl at us. One of them tries to do a front handspring, but failed.

We all laugh before the guys insist that we need yoga pants and they drag us into PINK, those pervs.

Soul kept on pulling out different pairs of yoga pants for me and I finally settled on some black ones with a black band with floral skulls on them, it also said PINK in sequins. I also pulled out a black flowy tank top with a floral skull. Then when we were on our way to the dressing rooms I grabbed a pair of baggy sweatpants with a pink heart on the lower thigh that said LOVE PINK in it. Then a matching pink long sleeve with a hood and thumb holes.

I tried everything on and it all fit, I gave Soul a nosebleed so I think he approved, we made it through checkout and the lady said,

"Oh what a lovely couple." She whispered to her friend loud enough for us to hear.

I blush 10 shades of pink and I look up at Soul.

"Yep she is the best girl in the world!" Soul says to the lady as he wraps an arm around my waist.

"So cute, well have a nice day!" She says as we exit the store.

"Soul, since when are we together!" I say quietly.

"Now." He says and leans down to kiss me, it was slow but passionate.

We pulled away and I...

* * *

What will Maka do!?

Sorry it is short!

Hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	6. Chapter 6

I am really sorry that I haven't updated this story but I just wasn't in the mood, I have had a pretty stressful week and I am really sorry.

Without further ado.

Don't Own Soul Eater

Enjoy

Izzy

* * *

We pulled away and I threw my arms around him as he spun me around. The contents in my PINK bag nearly flew out but Soul put me down in time. After that we all got icee's and we currently standing on the top floor. Soul was holding his drink over the railing and BlackStar decided to be stupid and smack it out of his hand and it almost landed on someone form the level below. We watched as the group screams and looks at us before we dart of into Macy's to get away.

"Holy crap Star, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Soul hisses at BlackStar before grabbing my drink and taking a sip of it.

"You can have it." I say handing him the blue icee, he took it from my hand, grabbed BlackStar and dumped it down his shirt before grabbing my hand and darting out of the store with the bluenette right on out heels.

"Shit he will murder us!" I scream jumping on Soul's back before Soul jumps off the railing and down 3 stories into the food court.

"YAHOO!" BlackStar screams jumping off the railing and landing a few feet away from us.

"Oh Soul you will get it now!" He yells before taking off after us.

We run into the elevator and hit the close button right before BlackStar gets in.

We don't hit any floor number so we don't go up, but BlackStar is too stupid to realize our trick and we see him run up the escalator onto the second floor. We open the elevator but much to our surprise BlackStar is waiting right outside the elevator.

"Caught you now!" He smirks.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"I am the man who will surpass god himself, I am an assassin, that is my power." He says and our jaws drop.

"Hahahahhahahahahha the looks on your faces! That was priceless, scaring you like that! HAhahahahahahahaha" He laughs rolling on the ground and then we hear laughing from the side of us, the gang appears next to us, their faces full of amusement.

"Whatever...so not cool. Let's head back it is getting late." Soul huffs, slouching and crossing his arms.

"Don't slouch, it is bad posture." I say.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He pouts before we start to head out of the mall.

"There they are! The crazy children that were jumping from the third floor and chasing each other!" An Asian lady says pointing us out to a security guard.

"Oh shit!" I mutter, hopping back onto Soul's back as everyone darts out of the mall like rabbits being seen by a gunman.

Soul doesn't even bother setting me down before hopping on his bike, he jumps on and puts the key in, the death trap roaring to life. Out of the corner of my eye I see BlackStar in the front seat of the other car speeding off and we follow in his suit.

On the ride home BlackStar almost hit a group of people walking across the street, ran a red light (we did too), hit a few curbs and light posts.

I called Tsubaki and I asked if she could put it on speaker so that I could speak to BlackStar.

"What is your problem it is not like the security guard is going to chase us home!"

"What!? I am not driving!" BlackStar says and I cock my head to the side confused.

"Is Patty driving?" I ask.

"No, Tsubaki is you idiot." He says and I nearly drop my phone.

"What!? Remind me never to get in a car with Tsubaki then." I say as we pull in, I hang up the phone and breath a sigh of relief that I didn't die on the way home.

"Man I never knew Tsubaki drove like that!?" I say hopping off the bike.

"Yeah, I rode with her once never again, I prefer my bike."

"Well I don't" I reply.

"Fine you can ride with Tsubaki, in the trunk!" Soul says smirking at me and I scowl.

"Hell no," I say. Soul leans down and kisses me, wrapping his arms around my thin waist, I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his soft white hair.

"Um if you aren't busy the rest of us were all going to get fro yo, but I see that you are busy!" BlackStar says laughing and we pull away, I blush the shade of Soul's eyes but he just puts an arm around my shoulder and smiles at the group.

"Were coming." I stutter and Soul's smirk turns into a small frown.

"Aw Soul still want to play kissy face with Maka, huh?" BlackStar says and now it is Soul's turn to blush.

After a quick peck on the lips we run up to the group. We arrive at the fro yo place and we pick a large booth and set our stuff down before making our fro yo.

BlackStar= Chocolate, Vanilla, Birthday batter, Brownie, Strawberry, Cookies and cream. Toppings= Cookie Dough, Oreos, Recces PB Cups, M&Ms, Gummy Bears, Gummy Worms, Cherries, Chocolate Syrup, Strawberry Syrup, Caramel, and Whipped Cream. Weight= 2 lbs $= $20

"Ha Maka, I bet you can't eat that much without puking!" BlackStar yells.

"Is that a challenge?" I ask.

"Oh you bet, Patty, Liz make your bets now!" BlackStar yells as I fill my cup with the same amount as BlackStar.

"I bet $20 on Maka." Liz says.

"I bet $20 on BlackStar." Patty says giggling.

After everyone got their fro yo and paid we sat in the booth and got started.

I had Soul next to me and Kid next to Soul. BlackStar was across from me and Tsubaki was next to him with Liz next to her. Patty had pulled up an extra chair and sat at the head of the table.

Whereas BlackStar shoveled food into his mouth I ate a bit slower so my food would digest quicker.

Within 5 minutes BlackStar was halfway done and exhausted, I was only a fourth way done and not tired at all.

By the end Tsubaki was feeding BlackStar and I finished 3 minutes after him. Now we just had to wait and see who puked first.

I could tell by the look in BlackStar's eyes that he was really fighting it, while I started to feel it come on too. Within an instant BlackStar and I shoved our ways out of the booth and to the nearest trash cans available before emptying our contents into it.

"Well I guess the both lost then, huh? Patty."

"Yeah you are right sis." Patty says and the get up with Kid before exiting.

Tsubaki coaxed BlackStar away from the trash can, walking him out of the fro yo shop, patting his back and petting his hair in the process.

I feel something pull my hair back and I stand up wiping my mouth and looking into Soul's crimson eyes.

"I probably shouldn't have eaten that much." I croak and he nods.

He picks me up bridal style and walks me to my dorm. A note is left on the door and this is what it reads,

"Maka, staying the night with BS to make sure he is okay, don't worry Stein said it was okay. You can stay with Soul. -Tsubaki" Soul takes my key and opens the door to the dorm and walks over to my bed setting me down. Right after he set me down I ran to the bathroom going through another round of puking. Soul walks in behind on me and pats my back.

"I am going to go get you some cheerios and different clothes, seeing you don't have any I am going to have to go to my dorm, I will be back in five." He says and I whimper, I don't want to be left alone. But before I can protest Soul leaves and I am left with another round of puking. Puking-3 Maka-0.

By the time Soul gets back I puke 2 more times and my stomach was feeling a lot better. Soul gave me one of his large band shirts and some of his old baggy sweatpants that hung off my hips.

I sat on the bathroom floor nibbling on cheerios as Soul sits down next to me.

"You don't have to be here." I mutter, yawning. I felt like shit.

"I do, I care for you and I am going to stay here, now lets see how if you can't get any sleep." He says picking me up and heading out of the bath room and I clutch onto my cup of cheerios as I bury my face in his chest.

"I love you Soul." I mutter.

* * *

OMG one more chapter left!

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review it would be awesome! Also check out my sequel to my most popular story, ROCKING HIS WORLD!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	7. Chapter 7

This is it! The last chapter! The next story I will have will have a preview in a author's note after this. Also I am debating whether to use all OC's for it and have an OC contest or use the SE characters, so vote below in the reviews it will be a big help!

Do not own Soul Eater!

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER

"Wow." I breathe and the 7 of us look at the gate in front of us, all out luggage in front of it. A moving van is also out front.

"We are leaving, excited love?" Soul asks me, putting his arms around my waist.

"Yes." I mumble into his chest.

We were all discharged at the same time, our scars had now turned into battle scars, to remind us what we got through.

We were all headed with the same dream, to start a performing arts center in a vacant set lot, with an auditorium, dance studio, lounge room, music and band room. Everything we would need.

Within the last three months, BlackStar and Tsubaki made it official, Kid and Liz have shown some feelings but have not made it official, Soul and I well I don't think that needed a statement. He was the first man I could really trust when I got here, and even though we had bumps along the way we made it through.

The iron gates opened and we gathered our bags, taking them to the van. Over the time I spent here I have left with more than what I came with. 2 boxes of pointe shoes instead of one, one and a half boxes of scripts, more dance clothes, more clothes in general. A whole album of pictures, a blanket that Tsubaki made for me, and I made one for Tsubaki to use when it got cold backstage. They were both the fleece with different patterns, with the little tied ends. We all had pots from our pottery class we took in the art division, they were crap but we loved them.

Including all this the whole gang finally became all around performers, from acting, music, and dance.

Stein and Sid finished helping us load all the things into the van and then we returned to the courtyard to say our goodbyes.

"Be good, don't get hurt, remember I am watching you." Stein says tapping the screw on his head.

"Don't get into trouble, remember you are stronger than you think, don't let the past get to you on you worst of days." Marie says patting my shoulder and I give her a hug.

"Don't stop doing what you love, and don't stop loving what you love, he, he's a keeper." Nygus says motioning to Soul, I blush a crimson red.

"I was never a man to quit and dwell on the past, you shouldn't to. Go out there and kill it." Sid says and I smile back at him.

We finished saying our goodbyes to the rest of our friends and then the others got into Tsubaki's Subaru, while Soul and I hopped onto his bike.

"This is it, the rest of our lives start now." Soul says leaning down and kissing me before we speed off into Death City.

* * *

I am so sorry it is short but this was that kind of end that didn't really need that much.

I really hope you enjoyed and I will have the author's note for my next story out soon.

Don't forget to review whether you think it should be a OC story or a SE character story!

Hope you Enjoyed the trip!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	8. Author's Note!

Hello guys, as I promised, this would be the preview for my next story! So here it is!

#1 It might be an all OC story, vote below whether you want it to be or not.

#2 If it was an OC story I am having a contest for it!

Okay now to the plot. This is a Meister/Weapon Story!

Death City Rollers, artistic skaters and woman's roller derby girls are shocked when seeing the male workers skating on their rink, right before their practice. They weren't skaters!? They were workers. Workers strictly. Love and war between these to genders starts hell in the rink. Will the boys get their own roller derby team like they always wanted, or not. And what boy and girl are keeping a secret from the rest of the group?!

I need ten girls and ten boys if this becomes OC. I will come up with the adults by myself though, if need be. Or you can if you want.

Positions in Roller Derby are...

Three Blockers (Defense)

One Pivot (Last line of Defense) This person has a helmet with a cover that has stripes on it

One Jammer (The scorer.) This person has a a helmet with a cover bearing 2 stars

Can have up to 5 people on the rink at a time.

Bout play of 2, 30 minute periods

The jammer scores points when it makes it through the pack (opposing team) and laps around. The pack will try to block her but and violations will result in being moved to penalty box. In order to make a point the Jammer must make it through the pack one time without scoring though.

The Whip is a move the defense on the jammer's team use to help her get through the pack, they grab her hand and swing her forward, giving her more momentum.


End file.
